Known from DE 103 00 275 A1 is a warning system comprising an environment sensor for identifying a source of danger external to the vehicle and for detecting a direction in which the source of danger lies when viewed from the vehicle, as well as a loudspeaker arrangement which can be triggered when a source of danger has been identified in order to produce a warning signal which, for the driver of the vehicle, appears to come from the direction of the source of danger. The warning signal is intended to direct the attention of the driver in the direction of the source of danger in order to ensure that he recognizes the source of danger in good time and is in a position to counteract the danger arising from this in good time and correctly.
It is also known that many people do not react quickly and correctly in the presence of an acute danger but stare like the proverbial rabbit at the snake. They thereby certainly perceive the danger as such but at the same time are so irritated by the perception that they are not in a position to make the correct decisions in good time. The danger of this occurring is all the greater, the more threatening and the more confusing a danger situation is for the observer. The warning signal of the conventional system that is intended to guide the observer's gaze onto the source of danger at the same time brings with it the risk that the driver is even more irritated by the relationship between the warning signal and its apparent source, which is not immediately identifiable, than if the source of danger had not been perceived immediately. The time required by the driver in such a situation to understand what has been perceived is no longer available for an effective countermeasure.
Therefore, it is at least one object is to provide a motor vehicle with a warning system that is able to promote both a rapid perception of a danger situation by the driver and also a rapid and correct countermeasure. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.